Between Killian and Emma
by M. Mellark
Summary: Emma misses Killian but she knows there's not much she can do about it. She won't go looking for him. With a lot of pending paperwork and with Henry away for the night, Emma tries to ignore her feelings. It was all under control until he decides to show up in her apartment.


_**Hello! Okay so I believe Captain Swan is my OTP and my love for Colin goes far beyond rational limits. In other words, this fic was going to happen sooner or later. I apologize if you find any typos, I checked the best I could.**_

_**That said, enjoy and review please!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or its characters. **_

* * *

Emma leaned against the door frame as she entered her apartment. It was near one o'clock in the morning and she still had things to do. Paperwork she couldn't do at the office. She heard footsteps and soon enough Mary Margaret came into sight. Her mother smiled gingerly at her and approached her, just as Emma turned around to close the door and lock it behind her. It had been a little while since she had seen her mother, less than a week but it felt like ages. Now that her parents had found a place of their own, Emma spent the greater part of her time alone or working… or talking –sometimes playing– with Henry. She was fine with it, she didn't mind. But she missed having them around, the familiar noise of people walking around was now gone.

Mary Margaret hugged her then, a sweet and nice motherly hug that didn't last very long.

"How was your day?" her mother asked. Emma could hear the exhaustion in her voice. Well, her kid was full of energy… Only God knows what he could've pulled Mary Margaret into.

"Better than yours, I guess. Thanks for watching Henry while I was away, but you should go and get some rest. Bet David is waiting for you awake, and we sure don't want to wake Henry up with our conversation" Emma said as she threw her jacket off somewhere in the room, she aimed for it to land on the sofa but didn't really pay attention to where it had actually gone.

"Oh he's not asleep. He's reading a book in your bedroom" Mary Margaret spoke, nodding her head.

"He's awake?" he was a kid for God's sake! Kids should not be up at this hour, no need to be an experienced mother to know that.

"Well he insisted," Snow started with precaution "besides he took a nap before supper. He's not asleep right now, but I bet he's sleepy" then she smiled.

"Right, because that's _so _much better" Emma smirked with sarcasm.

Then her mother just sighed.

"He needed to ask for your permission too. He wants to spend the night at our house; Charming and I would be thrilled if you let him"

All of a sudden Henry walked in between them, tugging at Emma's t-shirt.

"Hey kid" Emma greeted him as she leaned forward to give her son a light kiss on the top of his head.

"Can I go with them? I love it there" Henry begged. He was giving her the puppy eyes. A few years ago, before Henry got back in her life, she would've rolled her eyes and laughed at the people who fell for that trick, she found it stupid and sort of pathetic… but now she was falling for it. Seriously, how could someone actually deny something to their kid when they're giving them the most powerful and sweetest look ever?

She didn't need to answer; Henry was quite perceptive and he knew he got her from the moment he looked at her. He just wounded his arms around her waist and hugged her.

"Thanks" he said.

"Sure. Go pack your stuff" Emma sighed. Damn, she was going soft.

"Oh, I totally forgot about packing… Be right back" then he sprinted out of the room.

Emma walked to the kitchen and started the coffee maker; with the paperwork still ahead she needed something strong to keep her awake. She sighed as she prepared the whole thing, feeling her mother coming close again.

Mary Margaret leaned against the counter, arms folded and firm gaze on her. Emma was sort of afraid to turn around and face her, she never liked when people did that. But eventually, Emma turned and found a rather worried look on her mother's face, not the accusing one she had hoped for.

"What's troubling you?" she asked before Emma could manage to stop her from talking.

Here we go again.

"Nothing," Emma replied in the most convincing tone she had.

"I can tell something's been wrong for days, Emma. You can tell me anything, you know that right?" Emma nodded "Then what is it? Are you stressed over something? Neal maybe?"

_That_ stressed her. Neal hadn't crossed her mind in a long, long time and now she could feel every muscle in her body tensing to the sound of his name. She hated that bastard.

"No, not about him," that was somewhat true. It hadn't been about him, but now you could just add it to the list.

"Sorry I mentioned him then" oh, she had noticed then sudden change too. The air felt thicker around them, making the current situation just a little bit more awkward. Then again, everything was awkward when it involved Neal. Mentioning him was probably good though, Mary Margaret seemed to be speechless at the moment.

Seconds later, Snow gave her a particular look and then Emma knew her mother was not going to give up. It was natural in her to put up some barriers, but she was also really tired of keeping everything to herself; Mary Margaret was her mother, she could trust her. She had done it before they discovered their link…

"I just miss…" she started, still not able to believe she was actually going to say what had been troubling her for so long for the first time out loud.

"I'm ready! Can we go now?" Henry shouted. He was carrying a small backpack and a pillow.

"Y–yeah. We can go now" Mary Margaret answered a little startled.

"Awesome!" said Henry walking toward the door and opening it "Bye, mom" he said as he walked out.

Her mother followed, waving her hand goodbye as she tried to keep up with her grandson's amazingly quick pace.

"We're not done yet, Emma. We'll talk about it later. Good night, darling" she said before disappearing and closing the door.

Emma left the kitchen and went to lock the door for the second time that night. When she returned the coffee was already done. She searched for a mug and then poured the hot beverage in it; inhaling the bittersweet aroma of it.

She glanced at the papers resting on the table and sighed, that was going to be a rather long and tiring night. Emma placed the mug on the table and then she sat on one of the chairs, reaching for the first paper sheet of the pile.

Huh. Emma almost laughed.

_Killian Jones._

That's what she read the first time she glanced at the paper. Then she reread it and sighed, leaning against the back of her chair.

_Killed at Joe's._

That was the second time in the day she had accidentally read the pirate's name on her papers. The article she was currently looking at had nothing to do with him; it wasn't even about something that happened in Storybrooke! How did that stupid piece of paper got there in the first place?

Emma _missed him_. She couldn't deny it any longer. She was not even able to recall the last time she had seen him, and knowing he was in town just worsened everything. Killian was probably enjoying his time on The Jolly Roger, taking care of his beloved ship. Paying a visit was always tempting, but every time she passed near the docks the stupidity of the idea knocked her out. Of course it was totally normal to visit someone you miss… but not him. It would never be normal to visit him; their relationship was not _that_ common. Emma wanted to hit her head against the door, table or any hard surface she had near at hand because of him, because she missed him and there was absolutely nothing she could about it.

That feeling also freaked her out. She forgot how it felt like to miss someone, well… a guy. Before her mind could deepen in the matter, she picked another paper and decided to focus on her work.

* * *

"Swan, you call that a lock?"

Emma rested her head on her arm, leaning against the table. She checked her watch and noticed it was three o'clock in the morning. She had fallen asleep God knows when.

"Swan?" Killian's voice called.

Oh. She wasn't fully awake, and seemingly, she had been dreaming about Killian. Why else would she be hearing his voice if it wasn't because of that?

Now there were footsteps, someone was getting closer. Damn.

Emma made herself wake up. She still had the gun hung to her belt, grabbing it would be completely easy if she did it in a fast and smooth movement. Trying to calm her heartbeat, Emma took a deep breath and moved her right hand to her belt, getting the gun out as she quickly stood up and pointed toward the intruder.

"Easy there, lass,"

"Hook?" Emma asked with disbelief. He was standing there right in front of her, wearing his usual black attire "Am I still dreaming?"

Asking such thing had been a mistake. The pirate smirked immediately and stretched his hooked arm to her, making her put the gun down.

"You were dreaming of me? Quite flattering; bet it was a hell of a dream" he said with cockiness.

Emma glared at him as she lowered her gun and turned, going back to the table. Papers were littered all over the surface, probably from her sleeping. Her hands were shaking and she desperately needed something to help her control her nervousness, fixing that mess would do it.

"I actually don't know if I was dreaming of you, listening to your voice while I was asleep made me believe it. But now that I know it was because you were actually here, I assure you I wasn't" Emma explained while she arranged the documents.

"Aye, you keep saying that, love"

"What are you doing here, Hook? You know what time it is, right? _Late_ as hell" she turned around and… oh God, why was he coming closer?

"Couldn't sleep. I decided to take a walk, and then I saw your lights were on. Thought why the hell not? And–" Emma cut him out.

"And you just decided to sneak in?" she had to fight the urge to smile, Killian's gesture was sort of sweet to her, even though he had probably just dropped by to piss her off "I should arrest you for breaking into private properties"

"You _should_, but you won't," he stated, still smirking with playful eyes.

"Sometimes you are a little too over confident," Emma sighed "now leave. I have to at least reduce this pile of boredom to the half. Can't do it with you dancing around," Emma pointed to the table and looked at him in the eye, but he just stood still.

She sighed and grabbed some documents, turning her back to him as she moved the sheets to the marble counter. This time she didn't feel him approaching and almost jumped out of her skin when she sensed his breath on the nape of her neck.

"You look sad, Swan" Killian said sounding sad himself "what happened?"

Not him too…

"I'm fine. None of your business either," then Emma noticed she hadn't even touched her coffee. It was probably cold now. She picked up the mug and circled the counter to enter the kitchen, and then she placed the porcelain object inside the microwave and waited; leaving Killian all alone.

"Still having trouble finding your happy ending?" he asked, following her into the kitchen.

"I don't believe in happy endings, Hook," Emma turned around to face him "seriously, you have to leave" she added.

"You're the bloody living proof of a happy ending, and you don't believe in them?" Killian asked.

"Well, happy ending for my parents. For me, it was just the beginning of a really tough and not so happy life," she snorted "we could say their happy ending was my bitter start."

"Either way you're still looking for it, love" the kindness in his voice almost melted her inner iceberg.

"How could I be looking for something I don't even believe in? Explain that to me, tell me why is that I haven't realized about that" she actually wanted to hear his answer.

Killian stood still, thinking hard. Emma stared at him and wished he wouldn't answer. But in all honesty, now that Killian was here she was feeling a lot better. The part of her that had been angst was almost happy now –the nerves made it impossible for her to be totally happy–. But he didn't need to know so, especially when it all had to do with him.

"Because you think about it," he finally said "you _know, _you _rationalize_, you do everything with your head, lass. You forget your heart ignores what your head knows" then Killian came closer.

"Hook…" Emma warned him as she took a step back.

"You forget the best decisions, the ones that actually mean something and give you something to remember, either good or bad those memories are; are the ones you make with your heart. They make you change. Instead, the ones you make using your head just feed your ego and sometimes make you feel smarter than you actually are, love. And this policy of yours about trusting no one, it's making you look like a fool"

Emma looked into his blue stormy eyes and saw nothing but honesty and concern in his gaze. Killian meant every word he said and Emma found that heart wrenching, she was not prepared for this. Perhaps they were too similar to the other… perhaps he was just as broken as she was. The difference was that Killian was still true to his heart.

"And what do you suggest? Give my heart free reins? You know I did that once and it got me pregnant and locked up. Enough _feeling_ for me," Emma said, still staring into his eyes.

Then the microwave announced the coffee was ready and she turned around to open the small gate and take the drink out, just as she did so, she felt Killian pressing his body to hers.

"We'll work on that. When you're with me, from now on, you are only going to feel, love…" then he threw her blonde hair to the other side of her neck, kissing the recently exposed skin right away.

It was weird. With any other guy she would've possessed enough will power to push him away, tell him to stop and probably kick him out of her house before he could even speak. But with Killian, even though she was startled and tense, she found she couldn't walk away. The entire emotional wave that was now hitting her was all too mighty; the realization of how good it felt to be touched by him scared her to death. First she had missed him, now she wanted him.

Why the hell should she stop there? For God's sake, she cared about him. The promise of his words still lingering on her skin made her shiver… What would her father think? What about Mary Margaret and Henry? Technically speaking, she was a princess. A princess and a pirate together didn't sound like a fairy tale.

"Hook, I really think you should leave," Emma forced the words out of her mouth, dreading over them the second she spoke.

"Liar. You don't want me to go," Killian said as he ran his arms along her sides, finally clasping his one hand and hook together just above her navel, pulling her even closer. Emma's breathing fluttered when she felt Killian's chest moving as he breathed against her. She couldn't believe this was actually happening to her again.

"No but–" she started.

"Then do not ask me to do it,"

Then Killian turned her around, crushing his lips against hers, kissing her hard and mercilessly. It required a few seconds for Emma to snap back into reality, but when she did, she kissed him back just as fervently.

She ran her hands up his chest, caressed his neck and finally rested them on his shoulders. Soft moans of pleasure escaped her mouth when she felt Killian slightly nipping at her lower lip, asking for entrance. Emma complied right away, granting him the opportunity to explore every depth of her mouth with detail. He tasted like something exotic, something like that couldn't possibly have a name; she just relished at the taste and the sensations that kiss emanated. Her stomach felt like a tight knot inside her, it only tightened even more when she felt Killian's hand roaming… caressing her back as he went down.

Killian gave her ass a quick firm squeeze and grunted as he kissed her; then he broke apart to pepper soft kisses along her jawline and neck, eliciting moans from Emma. She felt his hand playing with the hem of her t-shirt, his fingers barely touched the smooth skin of her belly but it was enough to make her shiver.

"Do you want me stop?" he asked against her neck.

"Hell no" Emma answered as she took off her shirt and pressed her body against him, kissing him again. This time she kissed his neck, getting intoxicated with his scent. Killian smelled like the ocean and man cologne, Emma never had felt better. She then started to peel the clothes off of him, starting with his leather jacket and then with his vest and shirt. It was already half open when she got there, unbuttoning the rest took no time at all.

He had a strong chest a few scars in it. Emma ran her fingers along it, feeling the soft hairs against her palms. At some point, she felt Killian's heart hammering inside his chest… Hers was probably beating just as hard and wild.

Busy as she was with his torso, she didn't feel Killian's hook ripping her bra off. It was only when the smooth and cold metal of his hook was running along her spine when she looked up into his eyes. They were clouded with lust and desire; Killian never left her eyes as he bent down to kiss her breasts, taking his torturing time with each of them. He bit, caressed and sucked her pink nipples with his tongue and teeth. Emma moaned as she ran her fingers through his dark hair, that pirate was going to driver her crazy.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, Killian's hand went down to her crotch; intimately touching her above the fabric of her jeans.

"Killian…" Emma cried.

"Yes?" he went up, kissing her neck and then her chin before stopping inches away from her face. He was smirking and Emma had the feeling it was probably because she had called him by his name, and not "Hook". In her mind, he was always Killian; she was surprised the name hadn't slipped her lips before.

"I'm sorry this took so long" she said with boldness.

"It's happening now, love. Let go" he said before pulling her into a searing kiss.

They were a good pair of jeans… Emma thought.

Killian's hook ripped her fly; then he pulled the material down her legs. Emma kicked them away and jumped on the marble counter, next to the microwave, circling her legs around Killian's lower body.

She didn't know why she felt so embarrassed and surprised when she felt Killian's "captain" pressing hard against her core. Emma took a deep breath as she grabbed Killian by the neck with one hand and the other snaked between them; she pressed it against the growing bump in Killian's leather trousers.

"Bed now, Jones" Emma whispered against his lips.

In a swift movement, he picked her up and led her to the master bedroom. He never tripped, not once. He placed her on the bed with extreme careful, more than she would've cared. The only garment she had still on was her underwear, and it was beginning to make her uncomfortable. When Killian joined her in bed, he was no longer wearing anything.

The feeling of surprise came back. This time, Killian noticed.

"I know, love. Quite impressing, right?" he asked grinning as he crawled toward her, stopping when he was just above her.

"You're killing the mood," Emma said quirking her eyebrow.

The pirate just laughed and leaned down to kiss her. Unlike the previous kisses, this one was tender, soft and _loving_. Not even Neal had ever kissed her like that; Emma felt overwhelmed by the torrent of emotions that now washed over her. There was nothing else she could do but to kiss him back, pouring every bit of her heart and soul into it.

When Killian pulled at her underwear, Emma slightly shook it out, kicking them off. She looked into his eyes and saw a small glimpse of amusement as he caressed her inner thighs.

"No fore playing… I beg you," she whispered as she spread her legs open, just enough for him to position himself between them.

"Why not?" he responded.

"I need this too much… too bad," Emma locked her hands around his neck.

"I need you too, Emma, so bloody much"

Killian made love to her that night. He took her slowly and passionately. Once they were both spent, she rested her head on his chest, listening to soft beating of his heart. Killian had removed his hook at some point, his arm rested on her side and the one handed arm drew circles in her belly.

"I saw you coming near the docks more than once... Why did you stay away?" he broke the silence with his single question.

Emma died a little inside. It never crossed her mind that Killian could've ever seen her. It was pointless to lie now.

"I was nervous," Emma started "and too proud to admit I wanted to see you because I knew it would get to your head. You have no idea how glad I am you're here now... not thanks to me though,"

"Not that bad, isn't it?" the pirate smiled gingerly.

Emma lifted her head, just enough to look at him. The position turned quite awkward, and she chose just to rest her chin on his pectorals.

"What?" Emma said.

"Letting your guard down, sometimes…"

"The fact that I have feelings for you doesn't mean that I trust you entirely… You're a snitch, Killian," Emma answered with total honesty.

"Well, I love you, Emma. I'd never hurt someone I love, not on purpose that is," Killian confessed "I'll make you trust me,"

Emma smiled.

"It's almost sunrise," she said glancing through the window.

"Feel like sleeping?" he held her tighter in his arms then.

"Well, I'm tired as hell. I'm sorry for killing the romantic scene,"

"It's okay; we have many sunrises left to watch together,"

Emma cuddled and sighed. Did he mean it? He really loved her? Even if she didn't trust him fully, her feelings for him were undeniable. Making love with him had only confirmed her thoughts and feelings.

"I love you too, Killian," she whispered pressing a kiss to his neck.

It was a deadly soft whisper, almost like a sigh. But he heard her; she knew Killian had listened to her. Emma felt completely relaxed in his arms, the weight of the world falling off her shoulders when she finally managed to speak her feelings… then she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Good morning, lass,"

Maybe this was her happy ending after all. Who would've thought it was with Captain Hook?


End file.
